Talk:Eugene Kim
Who is "Kwan Kim", when do they appear in the game?--Acer4666 (talk) 20:43, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :I played this game many times in the past. I know some of the characters only seen in the game and that character is not familiar to me. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:51, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't know who the character is but aside from that actor being credited for said role, after listening to one of his numerous voice demos here, I strongly believe this is supposed to be Ho Shin. Whether that's what the character was originally called or is known by in other country releases of The Game remains to be seen but you guys can listen to that and tell me whether or not I'm on to something.--Gunman6 (talk) 21:01, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Are you literally just making up these "strong beliefs" on voice similarities to fit what we have or haven't identified?--Acer4666 (talk) 22:42, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::No, I realized after I typed that up that the Joseph character had already been identified. It does sound like it could be either character though. It was a suspicion prior to adding the article myself that it might be a character that didn't even make the final cut. Does anyone recall if there were other residents in the Koreatown level with some dialogue?--Gunman6 (talk) 22:49, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::This seems a lot like guesswork. May I ask how you confirmed the identity Lei Yin as Joseph Sin-Chung's voice actor? and Nika Futterman as Donna Madsen?--Acer4666 (talk) 23:56, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Behind The Voice Actors section for The Game has them listed as supplying the respective roles.--Gunman6 (talk) 00:35, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I refuse to have this argument with you again, but as you know fine well, that is not enough confirmation for this wiki--Acer4666 (talk) 00:57, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: This is the page of Lei Yin on that site and it credited him for the role as Joseph Sin-Chung in that game. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:00, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, I realise that site lists the information, but who wrote that website? I could easily set my own website with different info on and claim it's confirmation. Why trust "behindthevoiceactors.com"? Why is that the gospel of truth? If you notice, on their game section they have ticks next to "confirmed" roles, and no ticks next to the things gunman6 has added--Acer4666 (talk) 01:03, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::The argument has always been that IMDb is not a sufficient source. It was never that any other site was worthless. Plus, that was with stunt performers. Voice acting is a whole different format.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:02, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :::No, I very clearly laid out what is a sufficient source, and neither imdb or "behindthevoiceactors.com" is in that list--Acer4666 (talk) 01:04, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Then continue to delete pages cited from a site you randomly doubted while adding actors you randomly think were on the show because they look similar.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:16, June 23, 2015 (UTC)